


Not far from the vine

by sqbr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet for velithya, who asked for "something with Mai and Katara post-series".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not far from the vine

"So this is the new Avatar?"

The Dowager Lord Mai peered at the small girl in front of her with an expression of deep ambivalence. It had been a long trip from the Fire Nation, and the food at the reception was hideous. It hadn't helped that the White Lotus masters had all been unbearably smug about how much prestige it brought to their order to be in charge of protecting the Avatar. 

"I sure am!" said Korra, shooting up a foot or so off the ground on a little plinth of ice while fire spurted from her outstretched hands. "I haven't got any rock, or I'd show you earthbending too. I'm really good at it." 

"I'm sure you are," said Mai, a small smile making a microscopic shift in the deep lines around her mouth. 

"It was nice meeting you!" said Korra. "But I have to go to talk to some other people now. Everyone wants to meet me!" She gave a big grin and a wave and then ran off cheerfully, clearly enjoying being the centre of so much attention. Mai wondered how long that enthusiasm would last.

"She certainly reminds me of Aang," said Mai. "So...energetic."

Katara gave a sad smile, her eyes damp. "Yes," she said. "I can definitely see him in her."

"I wonder if she'll have such a dramatic effect on world history," said Mai. "Considering how much things have changed since we were that age. Though I'm not sure I was ever _that_ young."

Katara gave a short laugh. "No, I'm not sure you were. But you're right. Korra has some very big shoes to fill, I look forward to helping her figure out her own path as the Avatar."

There was a loud bang, and one of the tables of food suddenly flew into the air. As various delicacies rained down on the hapless dignitaries Mai could hear Korra's cheerful voice piping "Sorry! But wasn't that _cool_?"

"I look forward to watching," said Mai. "It should be interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what Mai's title would be after Zuko died, so I just made something up. And of course I'm assuming they got married and that she was still alive at this point in Korra's life. We'll have to wait and see if my assumptions hold true!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Not far from the vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567014) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
